


Jack Spicer, the omega that everybody want but nobody can get

by Edipo



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Jami, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: Hello! This is my second fanfic in English of xiaolin Showdown and my first of omegaverse.Poor Jack Spicer, one day you are the Heylin Buffon and the next you are the perfect omega to mate with, the perfect partner and mother for any alpha's children. But the problem is that is Jack Spicer can't give children to anybody and more importantly not body seem to care!I gave a continuation to my one shot because people ask it.





	1. You are the one alpha for me...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack, el omega que todos quieren pero nadie puede tener.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393887) by [Edipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo). 



The lord heylin appeared unexpectedly in jack's laboraty, Jack Spicer was too focused on his work so it took a time before he noticed the other And it was not until he looked up from the machine in which he was working that he noticed golden eyes looking at him. As expected the young genius emitted a shrill scream and threw himself on the ground pleading for mercy. He had no idea what he had done this time, rather he had no idea what chase wanted with or from him, but he knew that if the man was looking for him it was something serious and dangerous.

"Spicer, stand up," he ordered, and the boy leapt to his feet, fearful as he embraced himself and looked down at the man.

"Oh! Hi, Chase, what brings you here? ..." Before he could add anything else, he was silenced with a wave of Chase's hand.

"I did not come to hear your idiotic blabbing, Spicer - the man took his hands behind his back and walked around the young man watching him the same way a predator watch his prey "I only came to check something."

"And what is that?" Jack asked, turning on his own axis so he will give his back to the lord, an 'intelligent decision' the lord recognized.

"When is your heat? " the man asked staring into the eyes of the young man " I am aware that you use heat depressors" Jack looked at him with confused look, so Chase elaborate." You are an omega and as such you have the ability to be pregnant, and I want you to have my offspring. Of course there are other more qualified to be my mate but all my other potential spouses are dangerous beings that could betray me and put my kids at risk. You, on the other hand in spite of your inferior genes and your cowardice, you are a suitable mate because you will be faithful to me and your feminine assures that you will be an exemplary mother ...

Jack opened his eyes wide and stared stupefiedly at Chase, who only smiled coyly (Chase thought that Jack couldn't believe his good luck) and continued.

"I admit that I thought that you would drag yourself with Omega-based feronomas to incite me, in a clear attempt to gain my favor, but now you older that 18 years old and you have not come to me asking me to be your alpha" talked the Lord with a cunning smile on his lips "Which is nice, you're not as creepy and lame as I thought you were. This should be you happiest day on you live, because I am Chase Young, an alpha desired by many others, had decided that you are an appropriate omega to carry my pups"

"No ..." Jack replied, causing Chase to raise an eyebrow, if it weren't that the great Heylin Lord was courtship this useless omega he would have lifted spicer by his neck of his cloth and stamped him against the wall by his denial. He wasn't going to hit the future mother of his offsprings.

"It's not possible ..." Jack clarified with nervous in his voice. Chase twitched his lips unpleasant by the answer.

"If you already have an alpha forget abou him, he is nothing compared to me ... You must be a fool if you think that ou there are better alphas that me, you can fuck with Raimundo, but your children will be little gracious.

"Wheat? Me and Raimundo? No, there's nothing between us" Jack moved his head in a energetic negative, 'Me and that guy barely talk to each other, besides he has something with kimiko ' Jack thought.

"Clay? Omi? "Insisted the lord holding Jack's arms over his head and checking behind His neck to make sure no body had mark him. There was nothing. 

"Of course not! "Jack said indignantly, trying to break free from the Lord.

"If you have not been marked by any alpha and you are not interested in the few you know ... why reject my kind offer?" The lord asked, his eyes swollen with blood.

"It's not that I do not want tome is that I can not," he finally said red like beef. Chase looked confused.

"I can't have your children because I'm not an omega, I'm a beta" Jack explained before lower his head.

"a beta ..." Chase tasted the word wit bitterness, he truly wished to have offspring with Spicer, he did wanted to have children for generations and now that he wanted he only prospect couldn't gave him children. 

" Yes, i'm a beta". Chase released him and let the young man to take his distance " Don't feel bad about it, It is a common mistake, Le Mine and another alphas had pursued me for years and some of them had tried to mark me" Spicer smiled "it's a good thing is imposible for a beta be marked" 

Chase took Spicer by the collar of his cloth and thrown him out of the window, then he destroyed half the laboratory and left the place furious. Jack was scary, grateful not to be killed and fearful of how furious the Lord had been.

Will the Lord come back and kill him? Jack spicer wish that will not be the case.


	2. A new member of "Jack's alphas fan club"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the perfect omega to have children with, the only problem is that he can't have children and he is not actually an omega.

As usual Jack was working hard in a new bot, his newest invention was a sex doll jack bot (a sex doll that looked exactly like him)., why was great Jack Spicer making something like that? Well the reason was pretty simple, Jack was sick of the unwanted attention of some alphas in the last moths (Chase Young included). That seemed to not understand that he was a beta and not a baby maker (like they wanted him to be) as if the sentence “ I am not an omega but a beta” were some kind of spell useful only to made the mad and obligated them to leave, only to be forgotten short after (one day or two). He really was sick of all the situation, if born as a beta wasn't bad enough you have to add the fact that he was the Spicer corporation heir, so his father and family were disappointed that he wasn't a powerful alpha but alt least his parent are happy that he wasn't an omega (so they don't have to deal with a gold digger that wants to get pregnant his little an cute Jackie), but in the last year his beta identity issues got worst when a lot of alphas decided that Jack should make a good wife, or more accurately, good mother. So, if Jack make a good replacement and gave it to his stalker maybe they will lost interest in him and go after a real omega.

The biggest problem with him plant was that some alphas, the most stubborn ones, like Chase Young will not be eradicated like that. Jack let out a tired sight, it was painful to reject his love interest, if only Chase Young wouldn't want him to have babies with they could be happy together, or at least be together. The issue of the babies, sometimes Jack wanted to be normal guy, a beta that looked like a beta or al least an omega that behaves like an beta. Anyway the biggest issue with Chase was that after he told him he was a beta he appeared the next day and told him that the exactly the same shit that the day before and asked him if he was sure he was a beta. As is if he can change he status of beta to omega by willpower, really Chase? That day, at rick of be killed by the Heylin Lord, Jack kicked him out! He was furious with him! Anyway Chase didn't gave up and came again and again, apparently he read in somewhere (maybe internet or an ancient manuscript) that some omegas suppress their heat when they are in danger (so in Chase word “you are suppressing your heat because of the danger of the showdown, you are forbidden to go any where near a battle”) or that some omegas have a late development that causes them to be of their puberty and have a sexual behavior until the twenties. Of course Jack denied all the absurd Chase’s hypothesis and every time Chase destroyed a different part of his house. Of course Jack parent were compressible when he told them that the holes in the wall and fire in the house was provoked by angry alphas that wanted to mate with him, of course jack’s mother was pretty worried about him so his father contracted some bodyguard from Jack (whose ass was kicked by Chase, thank you very much, but the intention of his fathe was good).

 

The think is that Jack don't have any problem with be a beta (besides his father and family's wishes of him be an alpha or the social peer), actually he has always thought is a good thing to be a beta: first you can have a normal life that is not controlled by your heat circle, second you don't have to be fight without reason with another alphas or be a little slut desperate to have sex with somebody or any other strange ‘instinct’ so you can have a cold head (well if Jack was already a emotional mess only imagine what he would be if he was actually an omega). With all this good stuff if was normal thing that in the modern times they are genius behind all the big technology and science discoveries and owners of the big innovation companies, so differ to the old times when betas were some kind low class under the power of alphas who were disrespected and were considered inferior to omega who could bare children. Jack was really grateful to has born in this times, he surely would had suffer a lot in this old times. He big issue with Jack was that he is a beta who looks like a omega outside, a strange condition that is called “Chimerism” in which a beta develops an alpha o omega characteristic but is a beta inside. A great skill that helped Jack ancestors to mate with other other and helped theirs genes to pass to the next generation. Of course, as before, a good thing that helped in the past but today was annoying as hell. Jack discovered his “condition” when was a child, his father was worried because he was too feminine to be a omega.

Anyway Jack, by his beta nature, could mate an omega or alpha but it was uncommon occurrence that an alpha choose a beta over an omega. The think that Jack hated the idea of breed with an omega, of course no omega with a little of brain will breed with him, so he (unconsciously and deep down) accepted the idea that he would never breed with anybody, maybe that was the reason why was so painful for him to reject his alphas prospect, especially Chase his first love. But it was best to not gave into his desired, Chase wanted children that he could give him so eventually Chase would hate him.

Jack sighed heavily after remember all those sad thing he don't want to work anymore in his project. Sometimes he really hated his bad luck, then he shrugged and nodded several times, if he wasn't a beta then he couldn't be the genius guy is so he should never regret how he born, he fucking awesome as how he is! With renewed energy he started to work again.

He was checking the sintética skin when he heard an explosion behind him, which only means another alpha with some kind of yin yang power of any other kind of shit is after him, with a snap of his fingers the table where is laying his robot sank inside and is replaced by another metal plate with blueprint and other things.  
"Jack Spicer!" Shouted a horrible voice behind him, he didn't had any problem identifying the newcomer as omi, the poor little guy was going through puberty. "I came here to claim you as my mate!" Shouted the young man jumping to in front of the redhead.

"That's not possible," Jack explained with boredom and crossing his arms over his chest” I'm not an omega, but a beta, so there can not be anything between us. Leave me alone”

"I will not fall for your dirty tricks!" shouted the little guy pointing his index to jack “ You can trick me! You are an omega, the most feminine and maternal omega I had ever seen in my life.The perfect mother for my children”

Jack denied again with a move of his head and repeated –“I am not an omega, in addition you are very young to have children, a child can't have a child”

“I am not a child!”

“ Anyway, I will can't give you children so go find someone else!”

“ I am rejected because of Chase Young, am I?

“ no, I’m rejecting you because I do not like you and I'm a beta so I can't give you a child”

“Word!”

“ you'll tell lies ...”

“-lies...”

“ They are not lies, I am not an omega.”

"You will see! I will earn the right to mate with you and prove my self as a worthy alpha by defeating a Chase Young!”

"Cheeseball, you're not going to win and even if you do, nothin is going to happ-" Before Jack could finish his sentences Omi ran through the hole he made in the wall. “Ah ...” Jack signed heavily and face palmed his face “ why not bodylisten to me?” Then the redhead ordered his Jack bots to rebuild the wall. After omi encounter he decided to put aside his work and went to the kitchen for a banana pudding. He needed something sweet to cheer up and it seemed that his "alphas fan club" had another member and the worst thing is that it is cheeseball. Is so Uncomfortable! One day they are little annoying boy who is your friendenemy (or the closest thing to a friend) and the next day you realize that they want to bang you hard against the wall and have children with you. How sad! At that moment Jack needed ice cream and a entire afternoon of video games.

Sometimes Jack wonders why they seek to mate breed with him?, other times he ask him self what kind of mental issue has the alphas that they can't understand the word I'm a beta that made them to start to harassing him. Sometimes Jack hoped that whatever it is will made kimiko or another alpha girl to follow him! 


End file.
